


Melty kiss

by BandagedRabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dumb first kisses, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandagedRabbit/pseuds/BandagedRabbit
Summary: The first time that they both meet each other, Hiyori looked him like if he was some kind of wild animal.—Are we going to keep him? — He asked innocently, like if he was a pet or something else.His dad rolled his eyes, pushing the boy softly to the green haired child 'Please threat him good, his name is Nagisa' and he pointed his room— oh, okay! — avoiding any lecture about his manners or his sharp speech, he took the hand of the taller boy, leading him to his bedroom. Nagisa looked like a doll, silent, inanimate and stunning. If his dad dared to tell him that he was an angel, he wouldn't doubt about him at all.





	Melty kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I barely knew something about Nagisa and Hiyori when I wrote this fic! but it's surprising funny how it ended being canonical in way.
> 
> This was my contribution to the Neo Sanctuary Ex-Fine Zine.  
> (@neosanctuaryzin at twitter) I hope that if you like Eden or Fine you're able to enjoy it! if you don't, I guess a least it will be funny to read.(｡･･｡)

 The first time that they both meet each other, Hiyori looked him like if he was some kind of wild animal.

 

**—Are we going to keep him? —** He asked innocently, like if he was a pet or something else.

His dad rolled his eyes, pushing the boy softly to the green haired child _'Please threat him good, his name is Nagisa'_ and he pointed his room **— oh, okay! —** avoiding any lecture about his manners or his sharp speech, he took the hand of the taller boy, leading him to his bedroom. Nagisa looked like a doll, silent, inanimate and stunning. If his dad dared to tell him that he was an angel, he wouldn't doubt about him at all.

 

**—Hey, Nagisa! I guess you'll live here! My name is Hiyori...it means _weather_! And yours means _sand_... you know, we can a good summer together! Yep, yep! **

 

Silence, it was the first time that he received that reply, he didn't know how to talk at all? His dad explained him a little about that, but he didn't know that his condition was worse than he expected.

                                                                                                                                                          

**—Ah... I guess first I need to teach you how to talk properly... this is going to be like if you born again... we're going to play, I’ll be the mom and you'll be my child, okay?**

 

Nagisa nodded and repeated, softly and weak, with a voice that usually didn’t gone out since he had been staying in that room.

 

**—...O-Okay...**

**— STOPPPP! Nagisa, you're like a duck! If you keep following like this, how I'm supposed to hide!?  —** He said complaining, but Nagisa didn't understand why they played something like that in first place.

 

**—…But I don't want stay apart from you —** even if Hiyori was slightly annoying, loud or always sticking on him and say that he shouldn't just keep all the day reading book instead going outside with him; he taught him how it felt a family and he felt an unexpected warmth in all what Hiyori made for him, from a brushing his hair until a help with his homework.

 

Hiyori slighted, his face indecipherable for Nagisa until he pulled him into a hug.

 

**—You don't have any place to run away! You’ll deal with my love, no one told me that you were this needy, but it's understanding. I, the great Tomoe Hiyori will protect you from any arm as your oniichan!**

**—…Oniichan?**

**—YEP! YOUR LOVELY AND RELIABLE ONIICHAN! —** Nagisa didn't know how happy made Hiyori just for calling him like that; they were close to understand each other, even without words, the green haired one perceived the changes in Nagisa mood even when he had no expression at all and the last one noticed how all the smiles that Hiyori showed had always different meanings if he watched him.

 

 

**_—...'then the princess kissed him, it was a kiss for true love and they happily lived in that gentle and pretty house... the end'_** **did you liked it?**  

 

He absent minded just nodded slowly.

 

**—It was boring? We can get another one if you can't sleep, I have plenty books! We did read all the books of adventurers… we should send a butler to travel and write stories for us!**

**—...No... —** he replied with **—I liked it... it was... cute...**

 

Hiyori pulled a blanket to cover them and looked him in the eyes, concerned.

 

**—...I just don't know how... how it feels? True love...**

 

Hiyori lost his words for a second, mostly because he was thinking about an exact explanation to his question.

**—Maybe it's like when the maid tells me that I'm a good boy... but I think that it's the same kind of feeling when I'm with you, you're my best friend, my little brother and whatever you want to be next… Do you have some wish now? I'll grant it!**

**—... I want to be like the prince... he travelled around the world and, even if he got lost like I do sometimes, but he always had his princess to guide him with the stars...they looked like if they had fun, even if they were apart... —** Hiyori looked him and he noticed about the little glimpse of shine in his eyes, he was wishing something for first time, it was somewhat wonderful to see and he was the first one to have the honour of seeing that expression! He could scream hallelujah inside his head, because that face was a blessing from the heavens.

**—You’re charming like a prince... and it would be** **hard to find another one special as you are—** he encouraged him with his best words.

 

**—…Can you be the princess? —** He replied with an innocent air; Hiyori blushed, feeling all his blood going to his cheeks and touching his face as if a disease was spreading through his body, something that he didn't was aware of **—Hiyori? —** he panicked a bit, trying to know whatever was happening with him until his partner laughed.

 

**—Aha...ha~ are you sure that you don't want a real princess?**

**—…a real one?**

**—Yeah, that princesses with long hair, soft voices and a beautiful body, they’re seriously perfect!**

Nagisa remained in silence and if he was thinking about a serious important matter for all Japan, for the first minister, for the world and the universe. Meanwhile, like it seemed like if there's was no end to his meditation, Hiyori asked to his maid for some milk, she had bring it to the room, with a second glass for the thoughtful one until he opened his mouth.

 

**—…But... Hiyori, you're already beautiful and perfect like you say, as a princess...**

 

Hiyori who was already drinking his portion almost choked hearing his words, coughing loudly and some tears gathering in his eyes. The lovely boy just got near to him and patted his back slowly, making some circles later, worried about his state.

 

He almost said _‘YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME!_ ’ But he bite his tongue because friend was soft, fragile and naive and he would take his words seriously and start crying. He still remembered how Nagisa looked depressed about it _'Stop hugging me when is summer because I'll just melt '_ and he wouldn't touch him again until he made himself clear and explain him that the people couldn't melt, that it was hot and he understood, looking later how Nagisa had marked the months in the calendar with red _'Not touching Hiyori'_ and the end of the summer exactly the first day of winter it was written in blue _'First day of winter, can I hug Hiyori? '_

 

He felt so weak when Nagisa was there, it was annoying to some point but he still liked it.

 

**—If I'm going to be your princess, a least let me teach you how to dance... —** he pouted, gently taking the hand of his companion and leading the way to the centre of the room.

 

 

 

It was fun to be aware that they could still dance together as idols now, they had kept that bond with a precious friendship and they could understand each other even more, like partners of life, or that’s what Hiyori wanted. Everyone could tell how he had fallen in love with that empty and bottomless hole called Nagisa and he couldn't escape _, he didn't want to_ , even when he was broke and he couldn't even satiate his lack of affect and love, he wanted to try to fill him, what if he could do it? The worst case would be never ending to reach that limit but he didn't care.

Even if he changed a lot and sometimes some parts were unrecognizable he didn't thought that he changed his core at all. Deep inside he was still the sweet boy who had lived with him; perhaps this time he would need to change roles and be the prince who would aid the princess to escape to that ungracious destiny and he gladly would do it.

To recover that precious nights where all was bright, sincere and full of fun, where Nagisa would keep laughing even if there wasn't any reason to do it.

Hiyori spotted that dazzling silky hair next to a tree and he hoped to get there soon, almost throwing himself out the window, what if it was an illusion? Nagisa never was there when he wanted to, always in excursions to Egypt, sometimes sending him blurry pictures about the fossils that he found, about the ancient language of dead civilizations, always out of reach on his own. He found himself running to get there and panting behind him, grabbing his own legs, out of breath.

**—Nagi…—** his voice got cut by his speech.

 

**—…The great Nagisa wants to show you what the real heaven is! If you want to be saved, then reach to take our hand! Only the worthy will be chosen and the sinful will be thrown back to the deep of the hell! —** He had his eyes closed, talking like if nothing more exist **— we’re the angels who will lead the staircase to Eden…! Uh…this, doesn’t sounds good… the angels of Eden will lead you, are you prepared? ...hah**

**—So…are you going to teach me what the real heaven is? —** Hiyori asked with a grin on this face, Nagisa opened his eyes to face him, getting flustered just with the thought of him watching his dumb practice for his façade.

 

**—…Y-Yes?**

**—I can’t believe that this actually works on fans, I still don’t know why you both need to give them that smokescreen of masculinity. The genuine you it’s more enticing than whatever Ibara can invent by himself…but it’s convenient…—** Hiyori got near to him, hugging him softly **— I wouldn’t like to share ‘my real Adam’.**

**—…Hiyori?**

**—Hmn?**

**—…Are you sure that’s the only thing that you don’t want to share?**

**—…—** the green haired tried to hide his face at the chest of Nagisa, but he cupped his cheeks on his hands **— You aren’t a thing…It would be fun if we had more time together as Eden…Jun-kun is fun to tease, Bloody Mary it’s always playing with me, but it stills feels lonely like if something is off without you… we’re always busy and I don’t like it...**

Nagisa slowly pulled him to his chest, feeling his warmness, that wonderful and sacred feeling of being at the same place, with him, feeling all his holes being filled by something extraordinary and just Hiyori made him feel in that way.

**—…if you want…we can escape today and go to some place, that store where you had ice cream…you showed me the last week…**

Nagisa looked dubious about it, but he just wanted to see Hiyori smiling again.

**—Can we?!**

Nagisa nodded as they walked outside the school, taking a taxi. The store was a bit crowded but they still got a place to sit in the second floor. They ordered two ice creams, Nagisa had cherry and Hiyori got pistachio.

**— You got some ice cream there —** Hiyori said, looking him and laughing softly, pointing his mouth.

**—…Eh, where? —** He asked licking his own lips, searching for the sweetness.

**—No, there…—** He got near to him, grabbing him by his chin and kissing his cheek **— Fufu, you’re so easy to trick, you licked it before, it’s not there anymore~—** he got interrupted by the lips of the silver haired boy, a chaste kiss on his cheek, warm and soft made him lost his composure, he had been containing this feelings but he didn’t want to do it anymore. Pulling him by the tie behind the table, he tasted the wonderful flavour of cherries and Nagisa getting mixed on his mouth.

Nagisa gasped for air just two minutes later, he was tense at the kiss but he did his best to not disappoint him.

**—…What just happened?**

**— It’s… love? —** Hiyori replied.

**—…—** again silence, that feeling of anxiousness while Nagisa was who knows where, thinking about what just happened **—…Can I love you again?**

**—…—** silence again, this time from him, because he had no words again to reply him, maybe words weren’t exactly something necessary on their relationship, but that’s what it’s what it make it special. **— As many times as you want.**


End file.
